La Oveja Negra de Los Kuchiki
by DARIU2
Summary: Byakuya y Hisana habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos, pero lamentablemente para el Kuchiki, su esposa padecía por una terrible enfermedad. A pesar de eso tuvieron un hijo, pero Hisana muere en el parto. Por ello el hijo de Byakuya vivirá con dolor al ver que su padre lo rechaza al ver el enorme parecido con su madre.
1. Introducción

- ** _Byakuya POV'-_**

Yo sin duda, era la envidia de muchas personas. Soy líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de la sociedad de almas, soy capitán de la sexta división y tengo una increíble mansión.

Sí, se supone que mi vida era perfecta.

Hasta que la conocí a una dulce mujer con nombre de Hisana. Ella era una habitante del Rukongai y meses de relación nos casamos.

Tuve que romper varias reglas para estar con ella y el consejo trataba de impedir que yo cometiera una ''estupidez'', pero yo al ser el líder y la cabeza 28º de la familia Kuchiki tuve que negarme a seguir las leyes.

Tuvimos cinco años casados y ella me dio mi primogénito, lo llamamos Hyakuya, el futuro líder del clan.

Pero Hisana padecía de una terrible enfermedad que la debilitaba, así que en el parto ella me confió a nuestro hijo en su lecho de muerte. También ella me confesó que había abandonado a su hermana menor en el Rukongai, así que antes de morir ella me pidió que la buscara.

 _-Byakuya-sama..-Me llamaba débilmente mi esposa acostada en su futon, yo tomé su mano con delicadeza._

 _-Aquí estoy, Hisana.-Le dije sonriéndole, mientras que en mi brazo cargaba a nuestro hijo._

 _-Por favor, busca a mi hermana menor.-Me pedía mientras que unas lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas._

 _-No te preocupes, ya no hables mas.-Le pedía tratando de mantener mi compostura, pero en mi interior yo me desmoronaba poco a poco._

 _-Por favor, si logras encontrarla no le digas que soy su hermana mayor y prométeme que la protegerás.-_

 _Yo acariciaba su mano, mientras que le enseñaba a nuestro bebé con cuidado.-Lo haré, pero mira. Hyakuya está durmiendo, él te necesitará. No te vayas, por favor.-Le dije aguantando por no soltar lagrimas de sufrimiento delante de ella._

 _-Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo y con nuestro hijo.-Seguía diciendo, acariciando la carita de nuestro hijo con dulzura.-Perdóname a no poder haber correspondido al amor que me diste, Byakuya-sama.-_

 _Ella cerraba sus ojos, mientras que Hyakuya despierta de su sueño profundo y comienza a llorar. Es como si el bebé supiese que su madre se nos había ido para siempre._

 _Yo también lloraba, abrazando a mi hijo con dolor al haber perdido a mi esposa._

 _¿Por qué debía ser ella quien muriese? No lo entendía._

Yo había cerrado mi corazón para no amar nunca más.

Me había distanciado de mi hijo, él me recordaba dolorosamente a Hisana.

Los meses pasaban y yo salía a buscar a la hermana de Hisana, tratando de cumplir su último deseo antes de morir.

Hasta que la encontré al año siguiente en la Academia por casualidad. La adopté inmediatamente como mi hermana, yo estaba satisfecho. Ya había cumplido el deseo de Hisana, pero yo había vuelto a romper las reglas de mi Clan.

Yo a la vez estaba arrepentido porque ya había quebrantado la ley dos veces, así que juré ante la tumba de mis padres que nunca quebrantaría las normas de nuevo sin importar el motivo.

Yo ya había respetado todo deseo de esperanza y cerré por completo mi corazón.

Me distancie también de mi hijo y de Rukia.

Vi crecer a Hyakuya con el pasar de los años, Rukia se graduó de la Academia y se convirtió en Shinigami.

Yo estaba en mi habitación sentado en un escritorio mientras practicaba mi caligrafía con un pincel en un pergamino.

El ruido de unas pisadas corriendo por el corredor me sacó de mi concentración.

Alguien tocaba mi puerta, yo con una orden esa persona descorría el Shoji para entrar.

-¡Papá!.-Me llamaba Hyakuya con la edad de siete años, giré mi vista un poco para mirarlo. No me había dado cuenta al estar distanciado con él por mucho tiempo, pero mi hijo había crecido notablemente.-¡Mira lo que hice para ti!.-

Él me entregaba un dibujo en una hoja de papel, yo lo recibí y lo detalle por un instante. El dibujo (en realidad eran puros garabatos) se trataba de una persona con una espada.

Lo miré con curiosidad.-Hyakuya, ¿qué es esto?.-

-¡Es un dibujo!.-Me exclamaba mi hijo energético como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.-Es lo que me imagino lo que debe ser un Shinigami.-

Él se veía tan feliz, su sonrisa me recordaba tanto a ella. En realidad todo de Hyakuya me recordaba tanto a Hisana.

Él era de una piel blanca como la de su madre, sus ojos eran exactamente como los de ella, de una tonalidad a medio camino entre un azul profundo y un violeta intenso. Su cabello era negro como el mío y algo largo que era recogido en una cola, me recordaba mucho a mí en mi infancia.

Él se veía tan feliz, que simplemente desvié mi mirada con la de Hyakuya para concentrarme de nuevo en mi caligrafía.-Hyakuya, estoy ocupado. Vete.-

Su sonrisa se esfumaba poco a poco para luego girándose.-Siento mucho por molestarte, padre.-Se disculpaba saliendo de la habitación y corriendo el Shoji de nuevo.

Sentí un vacio al sentir su ausencia. Pero no podía evitar estar dolido cada vez que cuando lo mirase me recordara a Hisana.

Lo admito, yo huía del recuerdo de mi difunta esposa. Para eso necesitaba distanciarme de mi hijo y de Rukia tanto como pueda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco, espero les guste :D

Como es la introducción es normal que sea así de corto.


	2. El Dolor De La Vida

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Hyakuya POV'-_**

Habían pasado tantos años desde que yo trataba de acercarme a mi padre, pero el simplemente me rechazaba o se excusaba que estaba ocupado para no verme.

Mi padre, vaya. ¿Qué podía decir? Él era alguien fuerte, poderoso, era la envidia de cualquier Shinigami. Era sereno y orgulloso, sí, ese era el concepto real para ser un Shinigami perfecto.

Nunca ha sido fácil vivir en la sombra de Kuchiki Byakuya, él era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Él era experto en el Shunpo, Kido, Zanjutsu y sobre el control del Reiatsu. Además de que era el capitán del sexto escuadrón, era poderoso.

Creo que siempre fui una decepción desde el primer momento en que nací. Yo no poseía un talento sensacional ni nada de eso, yo era una persona normal. Yo fui un chico mimado por Rukia y algunas de las sirvientas de la mansión, sí, pero siempre mi padre me rechazaba.

Nunca conocí a mi madre, las sirvientas de la mansión me habían confesado que ella padecía de una enfermedad y murió cuando me dio a luz.

Y nunca sentí el cariño de mi padre, por la muerte de mi madre él me rechazaba. También me habían confesado que yo le recordaba a Hisana, su difunta esposa. Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que me rechazaba.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuchiki Hyakuya, no tengo aspiración en nada, soy un chico normal. La gente dice que me parezco mucho a mi padre en su juventud.

Hoy es un día importante, así que me levanté de mi cama. Me di un agradable baño y me vestí con un Kimono azul. Mi cabello me lo había cortado el día anterior para este día, sobre mi cabeza uso el Kenseikan para que me aguante tres de mis mechones de mi cabello.

Salí de mi habitación cerrando el Shoji tras de mí y fui a la sala a desayunar.

Como siempre, ahí estaban mi padre y Rukia tan puntuales como de costumbre sentados en la mesa principal. Ellos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes de Shinigami.

Yo me siento en una de las sillas de la mesa, para ver como las sirvientes de la mansión me servían mi platillo.

Tomé los palillos y comencé a comer.

-Hyakuya, hoy empieza tu examen de ingreso para la academia, ¿verdad?.-Me preguntaba Rukia, sacándome conversación.

-Sí, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.-Le dije sonriéndole.

-Ya veo, te deseo suerte.-Me contestaba alzándome el pulgar sonriéndome.

-Gracias, Rukia.-le agradecí profundamente, ella a pesar de que era adoptada como la hermana de mi padre, siendo mi tía adoptiva. Yo la veía más como una hermana mayor.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, yo casi terminaba de comer

-Hyakuya.-Mi padre me llamaba, era extraño ver que él me dirigiese la palabra.

Yo trague grueso para mirarlo.-¿Qué?.-

-Espero una calificación aceptable.-Mencionaba con serenidad, terminando de comer.

Yo fruncí el ceño, mirándolo.-¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme?.-Le pregunto a mi padre molesto.

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir.-Me respondía levantándose de la mesa.

Yo también me levantaba de la mesa para desafiarlo.-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!.-Le seguí preguntando agarrándolo por el brazo, obligándolo para que voltease a verme.-¡¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir unas palabras antes de irme?!.-

-Hyakuya, tranquilo.-Me pedía Rukia nerviosa, abrazándome por detrás.-No pelees con tu padre.-

Byakuya nos miraba con frialdad, su mirada me dolía. No sé porque, pero siento como si él me odiase desde el día de mi nacimiento.

Yo con frustración corrí hacia la salida de mi mansión. Necesitaba irme de ahí.

En el camino todo fue relajado, yo trataba de calmarme. Hoy era mi examen de ingreso en la Academia.

.

.

.

Llegué temprano y esperé mi turno, cuando me llamaron yo hice mi exanimación rápidamente. Era una prueba física y escrita. Los resultados serían publicados dentro de dos horas.

Mi consuelo es que pude hacer una bola celeste de Reiatsu.

Tenía dos horas libres, que molesto. ¿Qué haría en este tiempo?.

Yo caminaba calmado, fui a uno de los patios de la academia y me senté en la rama de un árbol, la sombra me relajaba mientras miraba el cielo.

-Oye..-Alguien me llamaba, yo giro mi vista para ver de quien se trataba.-Eres un Kuchiki, ¿verdad?.-

-Sí.-Asiento con calma, mirando aquel extraño. Era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Interesante, soy Kichigawa Kenta. Mucho gusto.-Se me presentaba caminando hacia mí.

-Soy Kuchiki Hyakuya.-Me presento con calma, yo no era muy sociable con la gente. De hecho, mi padre me tenía prohibido hablar con gente desconocida. Pero yo no era muy obediente que digamos.

Kenta se sienta a mi lado y comienza hablarme de cualquier tema, se notaba que era muy hablador. Yo respondía con un monosílabo, un ''sí'' o un ''no''.

Pasaba un largo rato y Kenta seguía hablando de sus experiencias, de sus peleas callejeras y de sus objetivos. Yo hice un esfuerzo para prestarle atención.

-Y dime, Kuchiki-san. ¿Estás vinculado con Kuchiki Byakuya?.-Me preguntaba el chico curioso, yo sentí con algo desanimado.-Hasta sus nombres nos similares.-

-Sí, bueno. Él es mi padre.-

-¿Enserio? Genial, debe ser muy bueno ser hijo de uno de los líderes de una de las familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas.-Me decía con una inexplicable emoción, pobre ingenuo. Él no sabía lo que decía, ser el hijo de Byakuya era muy difícil al igual que doloroso.

-Supongo.-Le dije desviándole la mirada, este tema me puso de mal humor.

-¿Y qué quieres ser una vez que te gradúes?.-Me preguntaba con una sonrisa, al menos había cambiado de tema.

-No lo sé, ser fuerte. Supongo.-

-¿No tienes ambición? ¿No tienes sueños en la vida?.-Me preguntaba curioso, su mirada fija en mí me incomodaba.

-No.-Le respondí frunciendo el ceño, este chico era insistente.

Una chica de cabellera rubia y Kimono rosa aparecía ante nosotros sin darnos cuenta..-Kenta, ya colocaron los resultados.-

-Ya voy, Saori.-Le respondía el castaño levantándose y llegando a su lado.-Vamos, Kuchiki-san. ¡Quiero ver mis resultados!-

Yo pestañé varias veces, era la primera vez que alguien me incluía para algo.

-Sí..-Asiento caminando hacia ellos.

-Por cierto, ella es Kazegaya Saori. Mi mejor amiga.-Kenta me presentaba a la rubia, la chica me sonreía..-Saori, él es mi nuevo amigo Kuchiki Hyakuya. ¡Y es el hijo de Kuchiki Byakuya!.-

La rubia con nombre de Saori se sorprendía.-Es un placer conocerlo, Kuchiki-san.-La chica me hacia una reverencia.

Los tres salimos corriendo al salón, el ambiente era deprimente a la vez que agradable. Algunos celebraban por haber pasado y otros lloraban al no poder hacerlo. Me entraron escalofríos al pensar que yo no podría pasar.

Kenta y Saori se cuelan entre las personas para llegar a la publicación pegada a la pared.

-¡Estamos dentro!.-Exclama Kenta con emoción, Saori también sonreía y daba saltos de felicidad.

-¡Estamos en clase avanzada!.-Exclamaba la rubia contenta.

Yo trague grueso, caminé para acercarme y miré los resultados.

¡Había pasado! ¡Y estoy en la clase avanzada!. ¡Lo logré!

No demostré mis sentimientos libremente, pero no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

-¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!.-Propuso Kenta, tomando a Saori de la muñeca.

-¡Sí!.-La chica y él caminaban hacia la salida para irse de ahí. Yo sentía un vacio al ver como ellos se iban y me dejaban solo, bendita soledad.

Kenta gira hacia atrás, para mirarme con su sonrisa.-¡Ven, Kuchiki-san!.-

Yo me sorprendí al ver que me llamaban, una emoción recorría mi cuerpo. Al menos celebraré acompañado y no solo.

-¡De acuerdo!.-Exclamo corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Ambos salimos de la academia y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del Gotei y nos dirigimos hacia el Rukongai.

Era la primera vez que venía aquí, era una de las prohibiciones que me tenía mi padre. Lo que era nunca venir aquí. Pero como dije antes, yo no soy muy obediente.

-Somos pobres y huérfanos, espero que no te importe.-Me decía Saori con una sonrisa de confianza.

-No, no me importa.-Le contesto con naturalidad, ellos se había ganado mi confianza.

Sin embargo, cada vez que caminábamos podía apreciar a las personas y bandidos del lugar. Podía ver casas en mal estado, personas con falta de comida y mucha pobreza. Creo que ahora entiendo porque mi padre me dio como norma a nunca venir aquí.

Nos alejamos un poco del pueblo y llegamos a una pequeña. Ellos entran y yo los sigo.

La casa por dentro, al igual que por fuera, era horrible, bueno; tal vez yo estaba acostumbrado a los lujos así que yo no pude evitar poner mi cara de asombro al ver el lugar.

-Me sorprende que te quedes con nosotros, veo que no eres de esos chicos ricos que no les gustan estar en barrios.-Me decía Kenta mirándome con seriedad.

-Yo no soy como los mimados, Kenta.-Le dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Este chico me había ofendido.

-Bueno, vamos a comer.-La chica nos miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Kenta y yo asentimos.

Pero sentimos un extraño temblor, yo palidecí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunté temeroso, mirando como las cosas del lugar caían.

-¡Es un temblor! ¡No me digas que ha aparecido un.. !.-El chico estaba mucho mas asustado que yo.

El techo de la casa se caía, yo tomo las manos de los chicos y los saco del hogar antes de que el techo nos cayera encima.

La casa se destruía completamente, Saori lloraba con dolor al ver su único hogar.

De repente vimos como un extraño monstruo con máscara y garras en sus muñecas aparecía en los escombros de la casa. El miedo me dominaba.

-¡Un Hollow!.-Exclama Kenta apretando los puños, mirando aquella criatura que caminaba hacia nosotros.

Un Hollow, claro. Esas son las criaturas que se comían las almas. Lamentablemente no hay un Shinigami cerca.

-¿Qué hacemos?..-Se preguntaba la rubia presa del miedo, mirando como aquella bestia caminaba hacia nosotros.

-¡Ustedes huyan!.-Exclama el Kenta con seriedad, colocándose delante de nosotros.-Yo lo distraeré.-

-¡Tú no puede hacerlo!.-

-Protegeré a mis amigos.-Contestaba sonriéndonos, yo abrí los ojos con impresión.

¿Amigos? ¿Él me considera su amigo?.

-Kenta…Yo..-Yo tenía miedo, yo podía ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Kuchiki-san, prométeme una cosa..-Me pedía con seriedad, yo asiento.-Protege a Saori.-

Kenta corre hacia el Hollow con determinación, pero lamentablemente de un solo movimiento el Hollow le cortaba la cabeza a mi nuevo amigo.

Caí al suelo impactado y horrorizado. Kenta...Él…Murió..

El monstruo se comía los restos del chico y vuelve a caminar hacia nosotros.

Saori da un grito de horror y se tapa la cara, comienza a llorar. Yo apretaba los puños, yo…No puedo permitir que la muerte de Kenta sea en vano..

Debo proteger a Saori por Kenta, debo hacerlo. Pero necesito poder…

Quiero poder…

Quiero..

¡Quiero poder!..

-¡Yo quiero poder!..-Exclamé levantándome del suelo corriendo hacia aquel maldito Hollow.

-¡Kuchiki-san!.-Me llamaba desesperada mi amiga, mientras yo corría hacia aquel monstruo.

Una espada se materializaba enfundada en mis manos, yo la desenvainé y le corto una pierna al Hollow. El cual se caía con dolor.

Sentía una extraña sensación, mi cuerpo se movía demasiado rápido, el miedo había desaparecido. Yo solo tenía una idea en mente: ''proteger a Saori y vengar a Kenta.''

Vengar. ¡Lo voy a vengar!.

Yo salvajemente lanzaba cortes al Hollow, el cual gemía de dolor. Primero un brazo, luego el otro y por último su pierna. Luego con esfuerzo le corté la cabeza junto con su máscara con un tajo vertical.

Yo respiraba agitadamente mientras veía la sangre de aquel monstruo en mis manos, Saori corría hacia mí impactada.

-¿Estás bien?.-Le pregunto preocupado, ella asiente aun con lágrimas.

Yo miré mi Katana, podía sentir un extraño poder saliendo de ella.

Sí, esta debe ser mi Zanpaku-to.


End file.
